


Making a (Huge) Mess in the Kitchen

by boppgoestheweasel



Series: the dadschlatt collection [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Fluff, Kid Tubbo, No Angst, Rated for swearing, Very domestic, cake baking!, for once, is this ooc?, no beta we die like men, short and sweet, uncle quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppgoestheweasel/pseuds/boppgoestheweasel
Summary: Tubbo is so intrigued when it comes to working in the kitchen. So he finally gets a chance to bake with his dad!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dadschlatt collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	Making a (Huge) Mess in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> It was advised that I write some light fluff after all this angst… so here I am with user Icypolargirl78’s request! I very much agree that we need a light part, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Any requests/suggestions? Leave them in the comments below! I try to get to writing them as soon as possible, there is a list! 
> 
> As always, the content I write is based solely on the characters portrayed in the SMP roleplay, never the real people! However, if any CCs mentioned are uncomfortable with anything I've written, it will be deleted immediately.

Now that Tubbo was a bit older, coming into the “kid stage” of life, he was much more inquisitive these days.

It’s completely normal for a four year old to do the things that they do, so Schlatt never blamed Tubbo for wanting to do things that maybe weren’t the best. These things included walking up to complete strangers and telling them about Tommy or his day or how much he loved his dad, digging in random patches of dirt to try and find bugs and worms and such, or head butting little kids at the park that were his age- Schlatt used to do that to his friends though, too. It just comes with being a ram-hybrid. Just like instead of snorting, sometimes Quackity would quack like a duck. That was a bitch to him in high school, though. At least the head butting thing was controllable. Schlatt could just do it to people he really trusted and cared about. And Tubbo… well he did it to just about anyone on the playground. 

Recently, Tubbo had been stalking the man in the kitchen, watching him make all sorts of meals. Well, that makes it sound like Schlatt could actually cook. His expertise included macaroni and cheese, soup, sandwiches, and frozen microwavable dinners. Mostly because they didn’t have the money to go out and buy ingredients for the good stuff. Oh well; all that shit was a kid’s dream. Schlatt didn’t usually eat it, so it didn’t matter if liked it or not.

Same thing happened when Quackity would come over though, too; and Alex could actually cook. Tubbo would watch with intent eyes as the young man made the food, as he poured it out onto the plates and into bowls. Schlatt found it amusing- it looked like he wanted to join in when he couldn’t even reach the counter. 

“You think we should let him join us?” Quackity asked one night after dinner while Tubbo was playing in his room, and Schlatt turned to him. 

“You notice he’s been watching you cook too?” He asked. “It’s fucking wild. What’s so great about it?”

“Well I mean, it makes sense. I used to watch my mom cook all the time. A lot of little kids do.” 

Schlatt hummed. His mom never cooked, she was never home. There was never anything for him to watch besides the old TV in the back room of their house. 

“I guess they do. What do you think we should do then? I don’t want my fucking kid to get, like, burnt or some shit. I don’t need any hospital bills.”

“All you have to do is guide him; it’s not like he’ll be doing everything himself. Maybe let him mix dry ingredients, help him with the wet ingredients, yknow. All that stuff. We would need a stool, though.” Quackity shrugged, giving a chuckle.

“Are you implying we make a cake with the kid?” 

“It sure sounds like it, doesn’t it.” 

Schlatt narrowed his eyes. “I guess we could do that. Do you have a stool handy? I’m not buying a fucking stool.”

Quackity laughed. “Then  _ I’ll  _ buy one, and I can also get the ingredients too.” 

“You think I don’t have ingredients here already?”

“You have ingredients?”

Schlatt paused, thinking. “Oh, well, no, no I don’t.”

Quackity rolled his eyes, sighing. “Then I’ll worry about that stuff, you just… stay out of the way.”

“Shut the fuck up. You stay out of  _ my way.” _

Easy preparation. Quackity went to the supermarket next to his place and got everything they would possibly need- including a fire extinguisher. That was a hard item to find… not many stores sold those, but he managed to find one. 

Instead of having a regular dinner, they would just have the cake. It’s not the best nutrition, but the kid would want to participate in making actual dinner if they were having it, and that required more heat, more use of the oven. A cake would be enough for Schlatt to handle, surely. 

“Tubbo! Come into the kitchen, please.” Schlatt called. 

“Okay!” The little ram called, and the men standing in the kitchen heard shuffling from the hallway, and finally the overall-clad boy was standing in the kitchen, holding his stuffed bee looking up at his guardians. 

“Okay, since you seem to like cooking so much, you’re gonna bake us a cake tonight,” Quackity smiled, enthusing his point. 

Schlatt was thinking the situation over in his head. What was the worst that could happen? He burns his hand a little? Gets too close to the oven? Nothing here was life threatening as long as Schlatt didn’t throw the kid in the oven or give him sharp things to handle. Plus, Quackity was there. Nothing could go wrong with Quackity there. That and the way Tubbo’s eyes lit up at the mention of making cake… how could Schlatt say no?

“Cake! Cake!” Tubbo jumped up and down, squeezing his bee to his chest. 

“Right, but we have to be careful, okay? Your dad and I are gonna help you. You can’t be jumping in the kitchen like that.”

Tubbo immediately planted himself on the ground, his face going stoic. He nodded. 

“Alright. Uh-” Schlatt looked around. He didn’t know where the fuck to start. “What the fuck do we do?”

“First, we do the dry ingredients. Tubbo, where are your bowls?” Quackity asked like he didn’t know the answer. 

Tubbo set his bee on the chair of the dining table and he walked into the kitchen, pointing up at the cabinet next to the microwave. 

“Okay, thank you,” Quackity nodded, and he walked over to retrieve a couple bowls. 

Schlatt kind of stood behind them, but he was surprised when Quackity handed him the bowls and the bag of ingredients. 

“Have fun, man.” He smiled, patting Schlatt on the shoulder. 

“Wait- you’re leaving?” 

“Yeah yeah, I have a dinner party to go to. One of mine and Karl’s friends invited us, so we’re going together.” Quackity set it all up. He knew that Schlatt could handle this himself; he wanted Schlatt to figure out that he could do things without Alex. It’s not that he didn’t want to be there, no; it was because he wanted Schlatt to believe in himself for once. To spend some quality time with his son. 

“Uh, okay then. When will you be back? Will you be back when we have to pull it out of the oven?” Schlatt asked hurriedly as Quackity collected his coat. 

“I don’t think so. C'mon man, you’ll do great. See you later!” And with that, Quackity was gone. Out the door. Schlatt needed to confide in himself a bit more, and this was a good place to start small. Especially since just a few months ago, Schlatt didn’t know what to do when he lost the kid at the mall. 

“Well… guess it’s just me and you, Tubbs.” Schlatt looked down at the boy who was hugging his legs. 

“We bake a cake now?” Tubbo asked- his diction was getting a bit more clear. 

“Yeah bud, we can bake the cake now.”

While Schlatt was a bit more apprehensive now that Quackity was gone, everything went more alright than Schlatt expected. When Tubbo almost touched the stove, Schlatt cautioned him calmly, telling him that the appliance was usually very hot, especially when the oven underneath it was heating up, which it was. Tubbo had nodded and didn’t go near it again. 

While they were mixing the dry ingredients, Schlatt was explaining to Tubbo how much flour the recipe called for, and how it had to be precise. He failed to remember to tell the child that he could just scrape the top instead of… well, blowing it all over Schlatt and the kitchen. It went something like this:

“Now, when we measure the flour, we have to make sure it’s precise, that there isn’t anything going over the top, or else the cake will taste like shit. So-”

“Okay!”

And there it was. Tubbo sucked in a breath and it was over, all over Schlatt. The boy gasped; the whole cup of flour was gone. 

“Well, that’s a way to do it, I suppose.” 

Schlatt didn’t bother to clean himself or the floor up right away- he just wiped his face and was careful not to get anything in his eyes and continued baking with Tubbo. 

The mixing of the wet ingredients got Schlatt a bit wary, despite nothing wrong really happening. Tubbo did, however, keep bumping up the speed, and Schlatt had to hold on for dear life, not wanting the bowl to fling off the counter and into his son’s face. Nothing of the sort happened, though. 

Once everything was mixed together and put in a pan, Schlatt was able to put the cake in the oven while Tubbo washed his hands. It was a rather smooth cake baking, he would say. 

About 40 minutes later, the cake was done and sitting out to cool. Tubbo had wanted to eat it immediately, but Schlatt warned him that it was very hot and wouldn’t taste  _ complete  _ without frosting. 

Decorating was the most fun, Schlatt would say. It was easy, not much could go wrong, even if Tubbo did fling frosting everywhere and trick Schlatt that he needed to tell him something “secret”, only to smear frosting all over his face. So yeah, it was a bit messy, but not in a brutal way. 

… The cake… tasted like shit. Something went wrong in the process, maybe they added too many eggs, or not enough oil, or  _ something.  _ All he knew was that it tasted like garbage. But when he looked over to Tubbo, the kid was smiling wide, shoveling the cake in his mouth- he didn’t seem to care. 

And y’know, that’s all that really mattered. Would it have been better if Quackity was there to help? Absolutely, but Tubbo had fun. That’s what the point of this whole shindig was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was just a very short part of the characters enjoying themselves for once. Maybe the next couple parts will be fluffy just to ease the pain a bit... I don't want people to be sobbing everyday now. Take care! <3


End file.
